


Love & You

by eggnognoya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frak Buddies, Friends With Benefits, Gay, High School, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Twins, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggnognoya/pseuds/eggnognoya
Summary: First Shot:After Kaoru gets rejected by Mori-Senpai, Kaoru and Honey-Senpai become fuck buddies.No Actual Sex In Chapter.Second Shot:Takes place after First Shot. In the future. Hikaru likes Honey.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Hitachiin Hikaru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Save My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this two-shot is dedicated to @/addict.rrs in response to them winning second place in my art contest!
> 
> So sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"I like you, Mori-senpai." were the words that started it all.

It had been a perfect Monday. The host club went on as usual, flirting with the girls of their high school and being dorks together. It was when school ended that Kaoru Hitachiin's perfect Monday fell apart.

Kaoru had waited for Mori-senpai to be left alone before anxiously walking up to him. "Mori-senpai!" he called out to the male.

Mori looked up and nodded to Kaoru, waiting for him to catch up. Mori has always kind of kept to himself. The only person he really talked to was Mitsukuni.

"Hey..." Kaoru trailed off once he was standing right in front Mori. Kaoru was incredibly nervous. He was finally going to tell Mori-senpai how he felt. It was an incredibly big step for Kaoru.

Mori stood there, waiting patiently for what Kaoru had to say. But nothing prepared him for the next words that left Kaoru's mouth.

"I like you, Mori-senpai."

Kaoru watched the color drain from Mori's face. His heart wrenched as he realized his mistake. Of course Mori didn't like him. He waited for the inevitable rejection.

"Sorry, Kaoru. I don't feel the same way." Mori stared at Kaoru, watching him.

Kaoru took a deep breath. He bit the inside of his cheek as he forced a smile to appear onto his face. "No, I completely understand. See you tomorrow!" he said in the fakest cheer ever.

Kaoru turner around and practically ran away from Mori, giving the man no time to respond to his quick goodbye. As Kaoru was turned the corner, he bumped into Honey-senpai. "Oh, sorry." Kaoru mumbled, wiping away the stray tears that had managed push through his lids.

Honey watched Kaoru wipe the tears away. He hadn't seen what happened. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

Kaoru looked away, "Nothing. 'm fine." He mumbled. Kaoru wanted to escape the interrogation as soon as he could. "I gotta go. Hikaru is waiting for me. See you." He gave Honey a weak smile before running off once again.

Honey was left alone, wondering what could possibly have made Kaoru so upset. He sighed, going on his way to find Mori so that the two could go home.

•~•~•

Two days passed and Kaoru had found every reason to avoid Mori. He ended up basically avoiding Honey as well. Wherever Honey was, Mori was too.

Honey continued to try and talk to Kaoru, still wondering what was wrong with him.

Mori seemed to be indifferent. Nothing seemed to change. That hurt even more. It was the fact that Mori didn't seem to care.

It was finally after school. Kaoru was alone because Hikaru had some test to retake. He had been sitting in the host room when Honey came in. Though, he didn't notice Honey.

Honey saw Kaoru and quietly walked over to him. "Hey." He said as he got closer to him,

Kaoru jumped a bit out of his seat a bit before settling back down, seeing it was only Honey. "Hi.." 

Awkwardness filled the air. Both not saying or doing anything for what seemed to be forever. Kaoru didn't know what to do and Honey didn't know how to say what he wanted to.

Finally, Honey spoke. "What's up with you lately? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Kaoru looked up, shocked. "I-I'm not avoiding you," he said truthfully.

"Bull. You always find some excuse to not be too close to me. Why? Is it because I saw you crying the other day?"

"I'm not lying!" Kaoru stared intently at Honey. "I've...I've been avoiding Mori-senpai. Not you." He looked down, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Mori?" Honey asked, perplexed. Why would Kaoru be avoiding Mori? "Why?"

Kaoru gulped. He knew he would have to tell the truth for Honey-senpai to really understand. "I...I like him. On Monday, I asked him out and...well, I got rejected." Kaoru finally looked up. He watched as Honey's eyes widened at the news.

"Oh..." was all Honey could say.

The two say in another deafening silence. The air around them, thick.

"What if I could help you get over him?" Honey asked.

Kaoru raised his brow. "How would you do that?" Kaoru doubted there was any way he could get over Mori. He'd liked him since they arrived at Ouran.

Honey bit his lip, looking away before locking eyes with Kaoru. He stood up, not breaking eye contact. Honey walked towards Kaoru.

Kaoru tensed, sifting up straight and watching Honey's ever move. "What...what're you doing?" The words came out almost like a whisper.

"This." was all he said before kissing Kaoru on the lips.

Kaoru had no idea what to do. He didn't kiss back but he didn't pull away either. He just say there, letting Honey kiss him.

Honey pulled away. "It's not like I like you...or anything. But I can help you. Ease your pain..." Honey looked at Kaoru with a look that Kaoru couldn't understand. "...sexually."

Kaoru searched Honey's eyes. He couldn't find a single waiver. No moves were made as Honey patiently waited for Kaoru to answer.

"Ok." Kaoru stood up. "Let's do it."

•~•~•

After Kaoru had agreed to this friends with benefits deal, Hikaru has walked in, giving the two no time to finish the conversation.

The two had finally decided to meet up Friday after school. They would go to Honey's house, considering Honey's parents wouldn't be there. Mori had some personal matters to attend to so the two didn't have to worry about him either.

It was finally Friday and Kaoru felt more and more nervous about the meet up. The closer the clock moved to 3:00pm, the more nervous he got.

Kaoru and Honey hadn't gotten the chance to speak to each other all day. They'd been too busy with the club and school related things.

Honey wasn't as nervous as Kaoru but he wasn't calm either.

Finally, 3:00pm.

Kaoru made up some lame excuse to not go home with Hikaru and Honey did the same with Mori. The two met up behind the school.

"Hey." Honey smiled softly as he walked up to Kaoru who had already been waiting.

Kaoru turned and saw Honey. He smiled awkwardly, "Hey.."

Honey and Kaoru started walking in the direction of Honey's place. The two thought it would be better to walk instead of alerting one of Honey's drivers. They didn't want anyone knowing.

"So friends with benefits...doesn't these relationships usually have some rules?" Kaoru mustered up the courage to ask. He wasn't really sure how this was going to go down.

Honey nodded, "Yeah..I guess you're right. Um..okay!" Honey snapped his fingers, "Rule 1: No sleepovers."

Kaoru hummed in agreement. "Uhh how about for rule 2...no late night booty calls. That'll lead to some messy stuff."

Kaoru has watched enough movies to know.

"Ooh, rule 3: never at school." He frowned at the thought of getting caught. 

"Obviously. Number 4: no one can ever know about this. No one." Kaoru made it clear. He knew Mori didn't like him but he didn't want to feel like he was somehow betraying Mori.

"Yes, of course." Honey bit his lip, thinking of anything else. "I think that's it...for now. If we have any other ideas on rules we can always add to the list." he mumbled.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.

The two walked in a comfortable silence. The day was nice, but the two seemed to be too lost in their own thoughts to really pay attention.

The two eventually arrived at Honey's home. "Here we are." He sighed. "Come on, I know a way we can get pass the security." Honey grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him along.

Kaoru followed willingly. The two went around the gates that surrounded the house. They stopped at a bush.

Without warning, Kaoru was pulled into the bush as Honey went through. The bush has no thorns and no bugs. It was seemingly fake.

It was soon revealed that the bush hid a hole in the gates. It was big enough that maybe even Mori could fit through. Kaoru shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Mori-senpai.

Kaoru and Honey crawled through the hole and into another fake bush. They got out of the bush and were right in front of a door. Honey pulled Kaoru to the door, unlocking it with his key. "Come on." he whispered.

Kaoru quietly followed behind him as Honey snuck in. The door led to a small, quiet room. It wasn't a bedroom. It looked like it was an office of some sort.

A small. brown desk in the far left corner on the room. A large bookcase filled from top to bottom with so many books was across from it. A small round table and chairs and that was it. Nothing much.

Honey closed the door and looked around. "This is my reading room. I haven't done much reading in this room since I joined the club. But it comes in handy when I need to sneak away from my parents." Honey smiles softly, almost as if he were reliving a fond memory of his.

Snapping out of it, Honey walked towards the book case. He pulled a certain book and like im the movies, the book case moved aside to reveal a hidden room.

The hidden room was definitely a bedroom. It was quite a large bedroom, even. A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, it's headboard pushed against a wall. A large, golden chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The room was a vanilla white with gold accents all around. It was simply beautiful.

Honey chuckled as he watched Kaoru gape at the beauty of the room. "You like it?" he smirked.

Kaoru looked at Honey and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I've been to your house before but I've never seen this room. It's really pretty." He walked over to the bed, feeling the silk sheets before sitting down and looking at Honey. "So what now?"

Honey took off his school blazer. Kaoru followed the example and took of his own blazer.

Honey walked over to Kaoru. He was the same height as the sitting Kaoru.

Kaoru's hands placed themselves at Honey's waist as Honey stood in between his legs. He gulped, waiting for the next move.

Honey caressed Kaoru's face. "Kiss me." He whispered, slowly closing his eyes and leaning in.

Kaoru closed his eyes as well and closed the gap between them. This kiss was unlike those first one.

It wasn't one-sided.

It was slow and kind of awkward. The two kissed each other hesitantly. As if exploring each other and seeing how far they could go.

Kaoru pulled Honey closer to him, arms wrapping around Honey's waist.

Honey's arms wrapped around Kaoru's shoulders. A pleasant hum coming from him as he began to straddle Kaoru.

Kaoru's hands started to explore the body of Honey-senpai. His hands started unbuttoning Honey's shirt.

Kaoru slowly found himself becoming turned on. Wanting more and more of Honey.

Honey pulled away, gasping for air but Kaoru didn't stop. His mind flooded with Mori and he wishes he wasn't thinking of him. He forced himself to focus on Honey-senpai. His lips immediately attached to Honey's neck as Honey grinded against Kaoru's lap.

A soft groan escaped Kaoru's lips. He stood up, holding Honey up before turning around and throwing Honey into his back.

Honey let out a small "hmph" but didn't complain. The two continued to make out, their hands roaming softly all over each other.

•~•~•

Kaoru got out of bed and grabbed his shirt, putting it on and buttoning it.

Honey lied in bed, watching Kaoru get dressed. He sat up, "So, will you be coming again?"

Kaoru looked up at Honey as he finished putting on his shoes. "...yeah," he nodded. "I will." He smiled softly. "I should get going. See ya."

Honey-senpai waved a goodbye, letting Kaoru let himself out.

Kaoru left the house, walking slowly back to his own. He had to admit that sex with Honey wasn't bad, but it didn't really help his emotional pain. Not yet, at least.

He hoped that the more he did this, the more he would be able to move on.

•~•~•

It's been months since they first started their sexual relationship. Honey and Kaoru had built a system of sorts. Hand signals so they didn't have to text. They'd gotten to know each other's bodies well.

Kaoru hadn't thought of Mori in a long time. It was finally getting better, he thought.

It was the day of the senpais' graduation. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were all graduating.

Tamaki was blubbering like a baby, tears pouring out of his eyes like a rapid waterfall.

Haruhi was tearing but was trying to remain strong. She was comforting Tamaki.

Hikaru was talking to Kyoya about how the club would die without him and that Kyoya should definitely not graduate.

Kaoru and Honey had talked about graduation. They agreed that they would stop their "relationship" once Honey graduated.

Kaoru felt no sadness about stopping. He almost felt relieved. His feelings for Mori has been pushed into the furthest part of his brain and heart. He could be around Mori without a trouble. Thanks to Honey.

Honey pulled Kaoru aside as everyone else began to walk to the Auditorium. "Hey." he smiled at Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled back, "What's up?" He tilted his head.

"I know we had a no school rule, but give me a good luck kiss." He chuckled. "Please?"

Kaoru chuckled and bent down. "Fine,since this is the end anyway." He smirked before planting a soft, quick kiss onto Honey's lips.

Honey was the one to pull away. "Thanks. See you out there." He smiled brightly before rushing off to the graduation stage.

Kaoru shook his head before walking to the auditorium alone. He wondered what the future would bring them. If Mori, Honey, and Kyoya would continue to be in his life.

Kaoru knew that his feelings for Mori would never fully disappear so long as Mori continued to be in his life. Even so, Kaoru didn't want to not be Mori's friend.

Honey walked out onto the stage, his friends and family cheering for him as he accepted his diploma. He looked out into the crowd and smiled at the orange haired boy.

•~•~•


	2. Here’s To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsukuni is grown up now. His feelings are different. Or have they always been the same?

Hikaru was in love.

At least, he thought he was.

He was 15 when he thought he was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. She was everything. She knew who he was and never mistook him for Kaoru, his twin. She was smart and funny and she understood him.

That was...until he happened to see his brother kiss Honey before their graduation.

That kiss stayed with Hikaru.

He later found out his junior year that it was because he was gay. Kaoru had come out to him as bisexual and Hikaru found himself trying to figure out his own sexuality.

He'd experimented with one of the boys in his grade. He also realized that he didn't love Haruhi. He envied her.

She was always herself. Even if she pretended to be a guy, she was always so sure of herself. She didn't care if she looked like a guy and she didn't care if she dressed like one. She was secure.

Hikaru wasn't. With people confusing him for Kaoru, left and right, and him denying his sexuality from the very start without even realizing he was denying it. It was a lot.

It was his senior year that he figured out his feelings for Honey-senpai. The gang decided to all hang out together. They'd been really good at staying together.

They all went to this small carnival and ran around, playing games and snacking on the most delicious fried food.

Then the fireworks came. Mitsukuni, Honey, ran to this little isolated bridge. Everyone followed and watched as different colors and shapes exploded into the sky.

Hikaru found himself staring at Mitsukuni. Not the fireworks.

He watched as Honey smiled and laughed. The colorful lights flashing onto his face. His eyes were glowing.

Hikaru thought that Honey looked so...pretty.

Hikaru soon realized his feelings for Honey weren't so platonic.

Hikaru's feelings only increased as they got older. Mitsukuni got taller and more muscular. He looked more like the "prince" character that Tamaki so much enjoyed playing in High School.

Mitsukuni was even taller than him now.

When Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi finally graduated, Tamaki decided to open up a bar.

In many ways, the bar felt like it was a host club. Tamaki somehow convince the 6 of them to work there.

It's been two years since they graduated and Hikaru still had feelings for Mitsukuni. His feelings seemed to only intensify everyday.

Hikaru tried his best not to think of Mitsukuni like that. He knew that at one point, Mitsukuni and Kaoru dated. Or at least, had an intimate relationship.

He didn't know what was worse.

He had always wondered what had happened between them. If they were really dating, why keep it a secret? Why did they break up?

The questions plagued his mind as he mindlessly cleaned the bar.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru jumped, eyes wide as he looked around. He relaxed when he saw that it was just Kaoru. "What?" he asked, continuing to wipe down the counter.

"I've been calling you." Kaoru waved his phone in the air.

Hikaru grabber his phone. "Fuck, my phone is dead. Sorry, bro. What'd you need?" He put the towel down, giving his brother his attention.

"A few of us are gonna go out to dinner before we open tonight. Wanna come?"

Hikaru really didn't feel like going. "No it's okay. I'll stay here and make sure everything's in order before opening." He shrugged, grabbing the towel and putting it in the dirty towel bucket.

"Alright. I'll get you something." Kaoru waves and rushed out of the bar.

Hikaru smiled softly as his brother left. There was no wonder that Mitsukuni liked Kaoru.

Kaoru was the nicer, softer twin. Hikaru has always been the "bad boy" twin. He was more rebellious and just plain distant. Kaoru was an open book or sunshine and joy.

Hikaru was just finished cleaning the cups when someone walked in. "Sorry, we're closed!" He yelled out as the little bell above the door rang out. His back was facing the entrance.

"Put your hands in the air." A deep voice demanded behind him.

Hikaru froze. He slowly put his hands in the air. "Okay, I'm sure you don't want to do anything you'll regret..."

"Turn around. Slowly." 

Hikaru obeyed the stranger. He turned around slowly. His eyes planted onto the ground. Too scared to look death in the face.

"Look at me."

Hikaru cursed silently before lifting his head up. "You motherfucker." Hikaru put his hands down, flipping off Mitsukuni. "Fuck you."

Mitsukuni laughed. "Oh fuck, I can't believe you fell for that!" His voice back to normal.

Mitsukuni's voice definitely was deeper than before but it wasn't scary, "I'm-gonna-rob-you" deep.

Hikaru threw a towel at the male. "Shut up. You better not tell anyone about this!"

Honey walked behind the bar. "Don't be such a baby." He smirked.

As Honey walked closer to him, Hikaru suddenly realized he was alone with Mitsukuni. And that Honey was getting a little too close.

Hikaru stepped back, hoping his face didn't just turn as red as a tomato. "Whatever. What're you doing here? I thought you'd be the one going out to eat with the others." 

"Yeah, I was gonna go, but I decided to stay behind and open with you." He shrugged, putting the towel down before looking at Hikaru.

The way Honey looked at him made Hikaru feel so self-conscious. It was like Honey saw right through all of his bullshit. All the lies and hopes and wants.

It scared him, but he never wanted Honey to look at anyone else like that.

Hikaru broke the strange tension between the two by clearing his throat. He checked his watch and saw that they had about an hour before opening.

Great. He was going to be alone with Honey for an hour. He didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

Hikaru had already cleaned the place so there was really nothing to do. Honey probably sensed this because all of a sudden, he wanted to play 20 questions.

"Come on! Let's play."

"Dude- no. We already know everything about each other!"

That was a lie.

"No we don't! I know you want to know some things about me. Come on, I'll let you ask me the first question." Honey smiled, poking Hikaru's side.

Hikaru jumped and swatted Honey's hand away. "Fine." He grumbled. "Favorite color?"

Honey gave Hikaru a look for that boring question. Nonetheless, he answered, "Rose pink. Like in high school. Okay my turn. Fuck, Marry, Kill: Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori."

Hikaru groaned, "Shit. Okay. Uhhh...marry Kyoya, fuck Mori, and kill Tamaki." he laughed. He saw that Honey was smiling and stopped laughing. "Um okay...uh kiss Mori—your cousin— or shave your head bald."

Honey paled at the question. He loved his golden locks just as much as he loved his cousin. Maybe more. "That's a gross question." he wrinkled his nose.

Hikaru only smirked, secretly thinking about how cute that nose scrunch was. "Hey, you wanted to play. Now you have to answer."

"Fine. Kiss Mori."

Hikaru bursted out laughing. "Oh gross!"

"Shut up! You and your brother used to always pretend to be in love with each other!"

"Yeah, for host club. Not to save our hair." He tried to stop laughing. He couldn't.

Honey pouted. "Bitch. Shut up. My turn." he slapped Hikaru's chest. "Do you have feelings for anyone right now?"

That shut him up real fast. His heart beat started to quicken and he was suddenly very aware of how close they say together.

Mitsukuni sat close to Hikaru. Their knees touching.

Hikaru wasn't thinking. That's his excuse for what happens next.

Hikaru stares at Honey. It seemed like Honey was watching his every move.

Hikaru found himself leaning in. He didn't stop himself. In fact, he pushed faster and his lips connected to Honey's.

It wasn't a quick kiss. Honey kissed back. Their lips moved together. Hungry.

It ended all too soon when Honey pushed Hikaru away. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. He looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. "I...I gotta go." he mumbled, looking away. He grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the bar without muttering another word.

Hikaru felt his heart ache. Was that rejection? "Shit..." he cursed at himself, running his hand through his hair.

•~•~•

Two weeks has passed since then. Mitsukuni had perfectly avoided Hikaru.

Hikaru went home and cried himself to sleep that night. He hated himself for losing control. Hated that he got rejected.

He tried his best to pretend it didn't happen. To ignore the kiss and to let Honey ignore him.

He told himself it was better that way. He needed to just...get over Mitsukuni.

They were all working at the bar when this guy walked in. He was really attractive  
and all the girls were ogling.

Hikaru could see why. If he wasn't in this emotional dilemma, he'd be ogling too.

The man came up to Hikaru. "Hey can I get a scotch on the rocks."

Hikaru smiled, "Comin' right up." He quickly made the drink and handed it the male.

The male grabbed the cup and when Hikaru pulled away, he grabbed Hikaru's hand as well. "I'm Ichiro. You are?"

Hikaru smiled, giving Ichiro a once over before answering, "Hikaru."

Ichiro let go of Hikaru's hand. "Cute name for a cute guy." He smirked, winking at him.

The bar was open to all sexualities and genders. Guys often flirted with Hikaru and the gang. Haruhi thought it was funny when a guy didn't flirt with her but her boyfriend.

Of course Tamaki loved the attention, nonetheless.

Hikaru just chuckled at Ichiro. "Thanks."

Hikaru could feel a hot, burning stare on him. When he looked around he saw Honey staring. Mitsukuni made eye contact before quickly looking away, going back to playfully flirting with the girls. He knew how to get them to buy drinks.

Hikaru frowned. That was the first time in two weeks that Honey had looked at him. He didn't know what to think.

Ichiro had stayed and flirted with Hikaru all night. Hikaru happily flirted back, ignoring the feeling of someone staring at him. 

By last call, Ichiro was still there. He was barely buzzed. He'd chosen to drink light beers after his first scotch. 

"Hey, can I get your number? I'd like to take you out sometime." Ichiro asked him.

Hikaru wondered what'd he wanted to do. He didn't feel in any danger with Ichiro. No "bad vibes."

He looked around and Honey wasn't in sight. He bit his lip and shook his head at himself. He needed to get over him.

"Sure. Here." Hikaru wrote his number on a napkin. Cliche, but convenient.

Ichiro smiled, "All right then. I'll give you a call." He took the napkin, paid, and then left.

Hikaru sighed. He was just about to clean up the bar with Haruhi stopped him. "You can go. Tamaki and I will clean up." She smiled at Hikaru.

"Thanks." He nodded, going to the break room.

Hikaru got his things and left out the back door. He jumped a little when he saw Mitsukuni outside. He was leaning against the wall on his shoulder. As if he was waiting for Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't do anything. He adjusted himself and turned the other way, ready to leave when Mitsukuni stopped him. "Wait. Can we talk?"

There was a pause. An unsettling silence filled the night air. He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't say no. Hikaru turned around, trying his best to not seem hopeful. "What?"

"You have that guy your number."

It wasn't a question. "Yeah, so what?"

Mitsukuni looked down. "You like him?"

Hikaru grabbed Mitsukuni's hand and pulled him closer to him. He looked up at Mitsukuni, locking eyes. "You know who I like."

He let go of Mitsukuni and stepped back. "You ran away from me. It's not my fault that i'm trying to move on." 

Mitsukuni looked like he wanted to say something. He stopped himself though. Taking a breath, he finally spoke, "Don't. Don't move on." He stepped forward, grabbing Hikaru's hand. "I don't want you to."

Hikaru pulled away. "What're you talking about?! You couldn't have said this when I kissed you? Listen if this is about Kaoru, then leave me out of it. I don't want to be some substitue for whatever feelings you have left for the guy."

Mitsukuni looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what're you talking about? How do you even know about that? Did Kaoru tell you?"

"No!" He took a breath. Fuck, he hated this. "I saw you two. Kissing on the day you graduated." He looked away.

"Hikaru...." Mitsukuni waited for Hikaru too look at him. "I don't have feelings for him. That...that wasn't what you think it was."

"Then what was it?" Hikaru pleaded for an answer. He wanted to believe that Mitsukuni didn't like Kaoru. That he has a chance and that the kiss that he saw that day was some crazy mistake.

Mitsukuni opened his mouth to answer but didn't. He sighed, "You should ask Kaoru. It's not my story to tell."

Hikaru saw the look in Mitsukuni's eyes. He saw how desperate Honey was. "...Fine. I'll ask."

Mitsukuni let out a breath of relief. "Okay. Then i'll...i'll see you tomorrow..yeah?"

Hikaru nodded before walking away. He didn't look back. He could feel Mitsukuni's eyes on him.

•~•~•

Hikaru got home and saw Kaoru lying on the couch, watching tv.

The twins lived in their own penthouse. Being part of a rich family definitely had its perks and  
one of those perks was independence with a little help.

"Hey, bro." Kaoru mumbled, barely looking away from the tv.

"What happened between you and Honey in high school?"

Kaoru's eyes snapped in the direction of where Hikaru stood. "Wh-what?" He sat up. "What're you talking about?"

"You know." Hikaru walked over. "The whole secret whatever the fuck toi two had? I saw you the day of graduation. You two...kissed. Why? Were you guys dating?"

"What? No." Kaoru didn't know what to say. "I- fuck..." He sighed, frustrated. "Okay...in high school...I had a crush on Mori. I confessed and was rejected. Honey found out and offered to...help me get over him. We had a sexual relationship." Kaoru paused, watching Hikaru. When he didn't say anything, Kaoru continued, "We made a deal to end the relationship when Honey graduated. And we did. Nothing's happened since. He and I...we are just friends." Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

Hikaru sucked in a breath. He didn't know what to think. "So...you liked Mori?"

Kaoru ignored the small ache in his chest as he nodded. "Yep...liked."

"And...you never liked Honey? At all?"

"Never."

"...Okay..." Hikaru slowly nodded, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Kaoru with Mori and Kaoru and Honey fucking. The thought of Honey and Kaoru fucking made him feel sick. He was jealous and upset yet he understood. "Well...I'm kinda in love with Honey."

"What?!" Kaoru jumped up. He had a huge grin on his face. "You love him?! Holy shit, dude!"

"Shut up will you!" Hikaru three a couch pillow at him. "I don't know what to do. Thinking about how you two...fucked..." He shuddered. "I hate it."

Kaoru calmed down and sat down. "Dude, there's nothing between us. And honestly, I think he probably feels the same way. I thought he was into the other guy, but the entire night, he was staring at you every time that customer flirted with you."

Hikaru groaned, dragging his hands down his face. "Gahhhhh this is so fucked dude."

"Listen, if you really love him, you'll forget about his past mistakes. We were in high school! High school is when we're supposed to make mistakes. Him having sex with me doesn't mean anything." Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. "Give him a chance."

"You're right. I need to give this a chance. It's the only way I'll know for sure.." Hikaru stood up. "I need to sleep. Tomorrow is when I'll tell him."

Kaoru smiled at his brother. "Alright bro. Night." He waved him off before sitting alone in the living room. The tv played in the background as Kaoru's heart ached. "At least someone can get a happy ending.."

•~•~•

Hikaru woke up, nervous. He didn't really know what he was going to say to Mitsukuni.

He got ready for his day; Kaoru was already at the bar. 

Hikaru arrived at the bar. He looked around and could not see Mitsukuni anywhere. He's probably just not here yet.

Hikaru helped Haruhi do whatever she wanted him to do as he waited to Mitsukuni. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. That said...

"Ow!" A voice yelped as Hikaru smashed into them with the bunch of empty boxes he was holding. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Hikaru looked down and saw Mitsukuni on the floor.

Mitsukuni looked up and sucked in a breath. The two stayed like that for a while. They just...stared at each other. No one made a move or a sound.

"HIKARU! The boxes! I told you to throw them out. Honey- why are you on the ground?" Haruhi burst through the tension.

Hikaru snapped out of it and helped Mitsukuni up. "Sorry. I'll get them right now."

"Honey, can you just help him and make sure he does his job this time." Haruhi gave Hikaru a playful glare before going back to the front of the bar.

Mitsukuni and Hikaru quietly picked up the boxes. Still, no one said a word to the other.

It wasn't until they were outside, throwing the already flattened boxes away when Hikaru finally spoke. "So you and Kaoru were fuck friends, huh."

It wasn't a question but all Mitsukuni could say was, "..Yeah.."

Silence.

The two didn't speak much after that. A strange tension filled the air between them. It wasn't just them that noticed.

"You didn't tell him yet?!" Kaoru groaned and smacked his brother on the backside of his head. "Dude— he likes you! No one else!"

"I'm not so sure about that! Okay?! It's hard enough trying to forget that you guys has sex. Continuously!" Hikaru sat down, exasperated.

Kaoru sat down, watching Hikaru. "Listen...you need to talk to him. Even if it's not some happily ever after."

"Yeah. I know. You're right." Hikaru had woken up this morning, intent on talking to Mitsukuni. He had to follow through. "Can you tell him to meet me in the back? I just wanna get this over with."

Kaoru nodded and walked out. Hikaru left the room and went outside. He leaned against the wall, letting out a breath of air.

Mitsukuni was told to meet Hikaru. He was nervous. He slowly opened the back door. He immediately saw Hikaru, leaning against the wall.

Hikaru saw Mitsukuni out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look at him.

"Hey," Mitsukuni came out of the bar fully. He let the door shut behind him and stood there awkwardly, waiting for Hikaru to say something.

Hikaru pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Mitsukuni. "I like you. A lot. But you and my brother...."

"It's over between us. Hikaru, I like you." Mitsukuni stood in front of Hikaru. "I know it's kinda fucked and weird...but it's been 4 years since then."

"I know...I know. I just...I don't know." 

The two were quiet. A thick tension filled the air as the both struggled to say something.

"I want to be with you." Hikaru finally spoke. "I don't care if you had sex with my brother. You're right. It was a long time ago. What matters is now and how we both feel right now." Hikaru walked closer to Mitsukuni and held his hands. "It's weird but I'm willing to take a chance."

Mitsukuni smiled, tears falling out of his eyes. "Thank god," he let out a relieved chuckle. "Thank god." he repeated in a whisper. He looked Hikaru in the eyes before stepping closer to him.

Hikaru's eyes flicked down to Mitsukuni's lips. He leaned in. Mitsukuni closed the space between them, locking lips.

The kiss started slow and hesitant. But that hesitancy was quickly washed away as a hunger took the both of them. Mitsukuni pulled Hikaru closer to him, one arm around his waist and the other hand gripping his face. Hikaru's hands found their way into Mitsukuni's hair.

"Hey you guys done tal— OH MY GOD! My eyes!" Kaoru was sent out to get the two. Haruhi had given him orders. He was now standing, hands over his eyes.

Hikaru and Mitsukuni pulled away, blushing like a wild fire. Mitsukuni cleared his throat. "Sorry.."

Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "Let's get back to work." He mumbled, pushing pass Kaoru. "Idiot." He mumbled to his brother as he pulled him inside.

Mitsukuni smiled as the walked in. He watched as Hikaru smacked Kaoru, the two arguing about "interrupting."

He was happy.

•~•~•

Hikaru was cleaning up the bar again. The gang had gone out to eat again. Mitsukuni stayed behind again.

It was an extreme feeling of nostalgia. It felt like that day when Hikaru first kissed Mitsukuni was years ago. It was only two months ago.

"Hey, what're your thinking about?" Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around Hikaru from behind. "Give me attention." He pouted, the small smile trying to stay hidden.

Hikaru laughed, turning around. "Alright, big baby. Who knew you were the clingy type?" Hikaru looked up at his boyfriend and smiled contentedly. Mitsukuni leaned down and gave Hikaru a soft kiss.

"Sorry. I like you too much."

"Yeah. Me too. I like you too much."

Hikaru was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed your prize @/addict.rrs !!!
> 
> This took a long time. I’ve been really busy but I pushed myself to finish this and I hope you like it!
> 
> Also if this gets enough love, I might do a bonus chapter to close the Mori x Kaoru part.


End file.
